<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Til the End of the Earth by notquitegold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639538">Til the End of the Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitegold/pseuds/notquitegold'>notquitegold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitegold/pseuds/notquitegold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo and Hyacinth are two average kids in a society filled with people with superpowers, but when they get thrust into a hero vs villain situation, how far will Apollo go to defeat his new enemy?</p><p> </p><p>this was actually an unfinished story i was supposed to do for English class last year but i didn't finish it until a few months ago</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Til the End of the Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyacinth curses as smoke starts to fill the room. He knows he can't help with this one, he can't seem to help with anything anymore. The fire spreads rapidly through the room, sending Hyacinth into a panic. He starts running up and down the hall, knocking on doors and screaming for people to get out. Nobody listens, not until it's too late. They try to run from the roaring flame as they are consumed by it. Screams echo in the hall while shouts come from the other direction. People are coming, but the fire won't stop for anyone.</p><p>Apollo rounds the street corner to finish his morning run and is absorbed into chaos. The school is on fire and people are running amuck. Some people are on the phone, some people are trying to tend to the wounded, and many more are streaming from the building. Apollo, frozen with fear, stares up at the burning building. He's snapped out of it when one of his friends runs over and shakes him.</p><p>"Dude what are you doing just standing here? Don't you have water magic? Go help!" His friend, Drew, says worriedly and Apollo blinks at him as he tries to process what he's saying.</p><p>"What? Oh! Right!" Apollo exclaims as he becomes more alert.</p><p>Apollo runs into the building, spraying everything that's burning with water from his hands. He tries to help people coming out and soon everyone that can be saved is out of the building and the school is no longer in flames. Apollo makes it back outside and the crowd erupts into cheering and thanks for him. He smiles, approaching them. All is safe, all is sound.</p><p>Boom.</p><p>Everyone hears the boom, and then there's a woosh of air and they all go flying back.</p><p>Apollo blacks out and wakes up to a ringing in his ears. He sits up and looks around as the smoke starts to clear and the rest of the students and teachers start to rise as well. Their school, their home, their haven, lies in crumbling pieces. People begin to cry and slowly a small figure starts to struggle to its feet at the top of the rubble.</p><p>Hyacinth looks groggily down at his peers as fear and guilt start to wash over him. The angry, heartbroken faces stare up at him. The only face that pops out belongs to the only person who ever tried to help him fit in, the only person who ever tried to cheer him up, the only person who wanted to be his friend, the only one who ever trusted him. Apollo's gorgeous face is the most heartbroken of them all as his tearful amber eyes stare back into Hyacinth's own. The crowd pushes Apollo, their new hero, towards Hyacinth and the wreckage of the school, urging him to punish Hyacinth. Apollo approaches hesitantly and Hyacinth is so overwhelmed with fear that he flees off into the woods, resulting in an uproar from the citizens.</p><p>"Go after him Apollo!" A pretty green-haired girl urges him.</p><p>"Yes! Persecute the villain!" Insists the tall boy to his left.</p><p>"That boy is dangerous, Apollo. All these people see you as a hero now. Are you really going to just let him run free?" Apollo's most trusted teacher tells him simply.</p><p>Apollo lets out a soft sigh before venturing into the forest, Drew following close behind. And so Apollo sealed his fate, beginning the persecution of Hyacinth.</p><p>It was early morning when they began their task and they finally gave in to their fatigue long after dark. All day they ran through the forest, searching for Hyacinth. They ate, they slept, and then woke again to search the forest again. For days the process continued and the duo was soon joined by Apollo's younger brother, Aidan, but after a week, Drew had had enough.</p><p>"We need a strategy, Apollo. We can't just look harder and harder in the same place every day forever. He could be anywhere by now, we have to broaden our search and come up with a more thought out plan. Put that brain of yours to good use for once." Drew grumbles to Apollo over dinner.</p><p>Apollo, exhausted, sighs. He knows Drew isn't wrong, but he can't think of a plan. Every day, he gets new fans and followers, all of whom are in full support of his every move, but the pressure to succeed is overwhelming and it's frying his brain.</p><p>"We should. . . we should start looking in the city. We can look at cameras I guess? Is that even possible?" Apollo tries and Drew's face lights up.</p><p>"Wonderful idea, Apollo! I knew you had it in you."</p><p>Apollo just picks at his food.</p><p>Later that night, Apollo is haunted in his dreams by Hyacinth's voice as it calls out to him in the dark. He searches and searches all through the night to no avail and wakes up in a cold sweat. As the weeks drag on, Apollo's dreams are just full of Hyacinth: his voice, his figure, his eyes, his shadow; all taunting him as the pressure on Apollo grows.</p><p>Drew becomes more and more wary of Apollo as the hero gets distant and irritable. Apollo lashes out at the slightest of things and gets dangerously angry whenever they hit a dead end. They've had to pay for numerous pipes and water heaters that Apollo has burst in nearby homes when he gets frustrated and Drew's honestly getting sick of it.</p><p>"What is up with you lately?" Drew asks one night as they get ready for bed. "You've been. . . touchy. . ."</p><p>"Touchy? What's that supposed to mean, dude?" Apollo asks defensively. "I'm fine!"</p><p>Drew looks at him with a bit of a baffled look on his face.</p><p>"Are. . . are you joking right now?" Drew asks hesitantly, unsure whether Apollo is actually serious, but Apollo's angered expression is enough for Drew to recognize that he was in no way kidding. "Oh. . . okay well um. . . goodnight then. . ."</p><p>Apollo finishes brushing his teeth with a frown as Drew heads to bed.</p><p>"What is he even talking about? Touchy? Someone's in a bad mood. . ."</p><p>Apollo thinks to himself grumpily before spitting out his toothpaste with a shrug. He studies his sleep-deprived form in the mirror for a moment then sighs, going to bed.</p><p>"That stupid villain is putting too much stress on all of us." He mumbles to himself as he crawls into bed.</p><p>The next morning, however, Drew is nowhere to be found. There's a note on the counter from him saying that he doesn't want to be a part of Apollo's heroism anymore.</p><p>"'I can't bear to be involved in this anymore with where it's headed'? What's that even supposed to mean?! Ugh, this is all Hyacinth's fault!" Apollo grumbles, crumpling up the note and throwing it into the trash.</p><p>"M-maybe he just meant that. . . well, you know. . . you've been kinda angry lately. Maybe he was worried that you'd get upset and-" Aidan starts, but Apollo cuts him off.</p><p>"He was worried that I'd get upset and do what? Hurt somebody? What is it huh? You think I'd put people in danger like he did?" Apollo shouts, causing Aidan to cower from his looming figure.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry-" Aidan mumbles, scared of this side of his brother.</p><p>Apollo just sighs and stomps off again. Aidan starts to cry in his absence, and for the first time in his life, Apollo isn't there to help him dry his eyes. More weeks passed and soon Apollo left for a few days, and when he returned he had gained fire powers. When he showed them off to Aiden, the smaller boy started to cry again, which only made Apollo angry. He couldn't understand why his brother was afraid.</p><p>As Apollo yelled at his brother, Aiden only cried harder and finally he managed to escape. Aiden ran out of the building and right into the street. At the same time, a truck comes speeding past and Aiden's body goes flying through the air as the truck screeches to a stop. Hyacinth just happens to walk out of a donut shop just then and he gasps at the sight, flinching. He runs over to Aiden to see if he's alright but the boy is already dead. Apollo comes running out, looking frantically for Aiden, and as he sees his bloody corpse in Hyacinth's arms, his last bit of restraint snaps.</p><p>Apollo's eyes burn with fury as Hyacinth cradles the small corpse sadly and Apollo blasts fire at him. Hyacinth gasps and stands up, running off. Apollo chases after him, shooting fire recklessly. Hyacinth just runs and runs, he knows he isn't as strong as Apollo and he just wants to escape. He never meant to hurt anyone. But Apollo doesn't care. He rages on, chasing him, blinded by grief and anger.</p><p>Finally, after days of chasing and burning, Hyacinth can't run anymore. The smoke in the air is making everything so hard and Apollo catches up to him, slamming him to the ground. Hyacinth cries out as a sharp shard of metal pierces through his spine, pushing out of his stomach. He starts to panic as Apollo steps back proudly, but when he doesn't hear cheering he start's to come out of his haze. He looks around and finally starts to realize what he's done. The whole world is burning around them, black and dead. There's nobody left anymore, just the two of them. Apollo's face falls and he turns back to Hyacinth, who's sobbing on the ground. Hyacinth looks up at him fearfully and Apollo crouches down beside him.</p><p>"What have I done?" Apollo asks, barely able to whisper.</p><p>Hyacinth trembles as Apollo tries to lift Hyacinth back up with only makes him cry harder.</p><p>"Just stop it! You've already killed off everyone else! You're hurting me." Hyacinth sobs and Apollo lets him rest there instead.</p><p>"I-Is there anything I can do?" He asks, looking to Hyacinth sadly.</p><p>Hyacinth looks up at him and sniffles quietly.</p><p>"There's nothing you can do. Look around Apollo. I never meant to hurt those people but you persecuted me anyways. You weren't going to stop until I was dead, were you?" He asks, coughing up a bit of blood and wincing.</p><p>Apollo takes his hands carefully, holding them gently.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Apollo says, starting to cry, but Hyacinth shakes his head.</p><p>"There's no point in that anymore." He manages, getting steadily quieter with every breath. "Don't you know that I get it? I never wanted to hurt anyone, and neither did you. We can't go back in time, we can't twist our fate now. It's over Apollo."</p><p>Apollo cradles him carefully, just wanting to hold on to the only person he has left. Apollo starts apologizing again but Hyacinth stops him, reaching up weakly to caress Apollo's cheek.</p><p>"Don't you get it? I.. I could be mad, but I don't have time for that. I understand you Apollo. I forgive you, it's the only thing I can do." He says, his voice no more than a whisper now.</p><p>Apollo shakes his head, holding Hyacinth's head up.</p><p>"You still have time, just hang in there. Please." He pleads but Hyacinth shakes his head.</p><p>"I can't Apollo. I can't feel my legs. I can barely breathe." He mumbles and Apollo cries harder, hugging him close to his chest.</p><p>Hyacinth weakly wraps his arms around Apollo, and as Hyacinth manages his last, shaky breaths, they hold each other close. Soon Hyacinth's arms go limp and his breathing stops. Apollo sobs into him, pulling his dead body into his lap. He doesn't want to let go, but he knows that it's over. It's all over now, he's the only one left.</p><p>And just like that, Apollo sits bolt upright in his bed. The sun is shining warmly through the window, and his dear Hyacinthus is curled up in bed beside him. His lover looks up at him sleepily, sitting up to cuddle him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Hyacinthus asks softly, brushing Apollo's golden hair out of his face.</p><p>Apollo nods, starting to remember.</p><p>'Greece. Right. I'm a god.. and Hyacinth, Hyacinthus, is my lover.' He thinks to himself as he wraps his arms around Hyacinthus quietly.</p><p>"Just a dream." He says softly and kisses the top of Hyacinthus's head.</p><p>Hyacinthus smiles softly and nuzzles into him, pulling him back down to get some more sleep. Apollo strokes Hyacinthus's hair gently, starting to cry silently.</p><p>"I love you so dearly." He says softly and Hyacinthus smiles.</p><p>"I love you too, Apollo. Til the end of the Earth, I always will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>